


Haunted

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: After a long, dark day
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 12





	Haunted

ack loved to watch Ianto sleep. It was the only time the young Welshman was free from the haunted look in his eyes that appeared on the darkly bad days. Those days where Jack longed to send everyone home, close up Torchwood Cardiff and just hold Ianto close, as if being draped in Harkness-shaped blanket could change the past and remove all the pain that Ianto had experienced in his short life. On those days when Jack just wanted to drag his gorgeous young lover to bed and fuck the ghosts right out of him, or seduce him slowly and drive him made so he could only think of the moment they shared right there and then.

It had been one of those days. Ianto had arrived earlier than normal, dark shadows under his eyes telling Jack that he should have insisted on Ianto staying over the previous night. Ianto made the coffee and shared one cup with Jack before disappearing down into the Archives for a few hours before he'd be needed to see to the others. Jack had let him be, merely covering Ianto's hand with his own for a few minutes, giving his silent support. Ianto had managed a tight smile and a nod, blue eyes dark and withdrawn.

The day remained remarkably emergency free, and even Owen seemed to have developed more tact than normal. Lunch was a subdued affair, with Gwen managing not to denigrate anyone with her normal "lets get to know each other" question and answer games. Maybe it was the oh-so-British comfort food of fish and chips that had everyone fairly mellow, or maybe Gwen and Ianto's empathy was starting to wear off on the rest of them.

Tosh had secured Ianto's help on a project after lunch, and Jack grinned to see them hunched over something on the worktable, chatting quietly in Japanese, a bit of light coming to Ianto's eyes when he'd looked up and met Jack's gaze.

Jack sent everyone home fairly early. Gwen went, speaking of a night in with Rhys, Owen with a night out on the town, an Tosh was for a quiet evening at home after Jack's gentle words of thanks. After securing the hub he made his way down to the Archives, intent on taking Ianto to bed for a bit of quality time. Even if he just held the younger man close and watched over his dreams, it would be enough to help remove the haunted look from Ianto's eyes, even if only for a short while.


End file.
